Special event trailers, such as vending trailers, used for a variety of public events, require a smooth ride during transport and a solid stable support substantially at ground level during use for serving customers. Conventional wheel gear for trailers and other known vehicles fails to adequately satisfy the above needs of special event trailers and the like.
Consequently, it is the objective of this invention to provide a practical and cost-efficient wheel suspension system for trailers of the above type which allows them to be moved on a roadway at reasonable speeds with minimum vibration, bouncing and swaying and to be lowered to ground level at use destinations and solidly supported during the use of the trailer at the most convenient elevation for standing customers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hydraulically powered vertically adjustable suspension for special event trailers in which the adjusting power cylinders do not support the weight of the trailer when the latter is in the transport or use modes, and only support such weight during the actual lifting or lowering of the trailer body relative to its wheel suspension.
Another important object of the invention is to provide an adjustable wheel suspension for trailers having leaf springs which are rockably connected to the vertical movement carriage elements of the suspension, and which have independent lost motion connections with tandem wheel spindles held on vertically swinging support arms.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.